custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:ThatDevilGuy
{| width="100%" style="background:yellow; " | valign="top" width="50%" style="background: }; border: 2px solid #000000; padding: .5em 1em; -moz-border-radius: 1em"| You can't get rid of me!! Archive 1 | Archive 2 After returning... Back Cool that you're back now! I came to know you as Mazii, but I now meet you as The very TDG himself! Cool that you're back. Toa Fairon ' Your Back! Nice to see you back on this account! Re: Sure,you can write Chapters 13 and 14! Sorry, but Toatapio Nuva (the current site leader) doesn't want any new sysops for the time being. [[User:TheSlicer|'The]] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 00:39, May 20, 2010 (UTC) TDC Well, their was no one to edit that page and I couldn't think of anythink because their you weren't there. Btw Maybe i sould make the TDC voteing page again. Collector1 Gray backround Well, I made the Template Template:Lihkan tabs and put it on my page so I didn't have to copy it all there. You can copy it and edit it if you like, and add more tabs. The answer to your question is near the bottom, you'll find the word gray, just replace with something like red or green or violet or whatever you like! [[User:Crazy-Lihkan38|''Crazy-'']] [[User_talk:Crazy-Lihkan38|''Lihkan]] Recruiter Hi,I just wanted to tell you that,on the latest Ignika League poll,you have been elected as our recruiter! Re: Sure,you can add it to the Ignika League! It`s for coloring The coding there is for coloring. It says 'small coding', cause it has small commands in it, which aren`t easy to type. Also, your request for Storyline Expert for my club is denied. Grammar expert is still running, I need to check your grammar later. Images Well, I didn't think of the images since you sent me the message, real sorry, I'm busy making my own game, so yeah, I didn't have enough time to do images, I once did a Kualsi wikicon though... And I have reached 2000 EDITS! P.S. do you like my new sig? 'Watch it Kualsi is the mask Iruini wears. But that wikicon was just a simple recolor of the mask, nothing special. And I surpassed even a user who's been here longer than me, I surpassed lots of users in edits. Watch it Believe me, once it's summer vacation I won't be active for three weeks, so you can then surpass me, just give it a try, and can you look at ALL my blog posts? I want feedback on how my MOCs look. 'Watch it TDC Sure, I'll join. :D Club Sure thing.- [[User:Scorpion665|'Scorpion]] [[User talk:Scorpion665|'665']] Where? Ipswich. In Queensland. I know, people think it sucks, but I like it. Small world yeah, just how far away? An hours drive. So what? Brisbane or something? Coast Cool, personally I can't stand beaches. Idea Did I do it right? Anyways, I have an idea Carpe Diem Boys 06:25, June 2, 2010 (UTC) My idea. My idea is that we combine forces. With our combined ideas and creativity we could complete my story/storyline that I think I might send to BIONICLE HQ. What do you think?Carpe Diem Boys 06:33, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Well... If you look at the pages Virgilian, Danter, Acallaw and Miriwad and my own page, you'll get the gist of it. It would be a bit of a feat to use some of my main characters in your stories, mainly because of the time setting and location. haha. Carpe Diem Boys 06:44, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Reason Well, when I first joined CBW, I noticed how far the facts Scotttjt's pages were lagging behind. Starting with Verahk, I updated it to a certain extent. I then asked Toa Hydros if that was OK with him, and he applauded me for my original efforts. He then recruited me as his chief editor on CBW, updating his pages whenever he could not. It was this line of work that lead to me eventually becoming one of good friends. Hope that clears it for you. --Chicken Bond 08:00, June 2, 2010 (UTC) yo welcome back dude! I tried to do that with some people's talk pages. You see, what happened was people were complaining because I removed redirects to a lot of sigs, and they asked me to fix them, so what I did was delete people's talk pages so you wouldn't see the ruined sigs. Sorry for the confusion. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 23:01, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Um... I did explain in a blog. Did you ever see the sign that's on every page of the wiki? [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 01:52, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Re:Mission Into Darkness And about the question about what had happened to the story since you wrote your chapter, what do you mean? Re: Hello Gee, thanks man! Well All it said was: The leader of The Artakha Fighters decided to gather a group of skilled warriors to help him achieve his goal. Members *Leader (unknown) *Oscuro *Gunji *Jartus That doesn't exactly tell us anything... [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 15:03, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Lein Contest Could you please enter the Lein Contest? --Abc8920 Mission Into Darkness Not to rush you or anything, but when are you going to write your chapter? Jareroden97 17:58, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Re: OK, that's good! Jareroden97 22:06, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Re: YAY! ^_^ Jareroden97 05:54, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Re: Well, I was actualy planning on having Kritar save them. You see, when he dissappeared from the universe, he was actualy captured by the EOS, and was imprisoned by them, but he escaped into the MID Universe. So, I've planned on Kritar saving them. Jareroden97 06:15, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Re:(2) You can write about it, here's how it happens: Kritar steals a Mask of Shapeshifting from an EOS member, and makes himself look like the member. He then saves Sikle, Dalgev, and the Toa Eulalia. During their escape, however, Silkle, Dalgev, and Kritar get seperated from the Toa Eulalia, but none of them die or get recaptured. Jareroden97 06:21, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Mission Into Darkness Awesome chapter! Jareroden97 17:04, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Re: I liked all of it, especialy the very end with the Toa Eulalia. Jareroden97 03:14, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Stories I've already read Sworn to Duty, and I'm going to get around to reading the other ones. Jareroden97 03:23, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Re: Yes, I did like it! I also read --The Darkness in Life. Awesome as well. Jareroden97 03:36, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Read Read my latest blog posts The decider 15:16, June 14, 2010 (UTC) 0_o Wow! That users has even more edits than The Slicer!-- [[User:Abc8920|'6' cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 10:25, June 15, 2010 (UTC) sorry geez. I just wanted to keep you in the loop. Why reply harshly? :( The decider 15:20, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Just for confirmation Just for confirmation: remember that I told you on BRW to do the Hewkii page? When will you start? I just want to know if you will be working on it or not (I'm not telling you to work on it right now).-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 07:21, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Ok, you're right. After all, we want quality. By the way, Oscuro (Dark in Spanish) has a cool modified launcher!-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 07:31, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Awesome! Man, I would say that you have the record in making featured chronicles in short time! Will you upload the images, or do you want to leave that to me? Again, good job. You have passed the examination to show that you are a good admin, and with high mark.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 07:18, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Ok. I have already uploaded the Hewkii Epidemic one.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 07:30, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Huh? What'cha mean? I can see it perfectly well. [[User:TheSlicer|'The]] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 14:09, June 18, 2010 (UTC) RE: Survival of the Fittest Gotta ask IceBite first since he's the one that originally came up with the story. //Pokermask Yea well I do. You can look on the talk page archives if your still not sure. No "Group1" or "Group2." Only "Group." [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 14:12, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Contest Please enter Toa 95's first contest! Jareroden97 22:44, June 19, 2010 (UTC) What up? Hey thanks, what do you need? Kakama Killer 06:53, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Wikicons? I don't think we have those, any particular Kanohi? --Kakama Killer 07:01, June 20, 2010 (UTC) I always saw Hau as the ultimate, Pakari could work aswell, mainly the original six Mata-Nui masks, I could easily recolour some if that's what you want. --Kakama Killer 07:10, June 20, 2010 (UTC) I could do them today, I'll start with Hau, Pakari and Miru... --Kakama Killer 07:19, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Well... File:Wikicons_KK.png|I put them all together, ready to crop. See you tommorow... --Kakama Killer 08:24, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, I only did the more vibrant bionicle colors instead of White, Silver, Black or Brown. --Kakama Killer 06:24, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Use it wisely... --Kakama Killer 07:33, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Cool, thanks, very devious indeed... Kakama Killer (Talk) Home page I pretty much restored the old page and slightly edited it. And I glad you like my comcs. [[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 11:26, June 20, 2010 (UTC) TVM Could you enter the Twilight Void MOC Contest? [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] 16:33, June 20, 2010 (UTC) drawing pretty awesome! --[[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 20:57, June 20, 2010 (UTC)